Conventional electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet PCs, may control various functions thereof in response to a user's voice recognized through voice recognition technology. For example, electronic devices may conveniently execute various functions, such as making a phone call, sending a message, finding a route, searching the Internet, and setting an alarm, in response to a recognized user's voice command.